Wildest dreams
by Sirelo
Summary: /Kenyako!AU/ Le tomó tres horas para darse el valor y dejar el comentario. Casual. Nada comprometedor, un "me gustan tus cortinas" en lugar de "esa camisa hace que tus brazos se acentúen más". Regalo para Kailey Hamilton.


Regalo de cumpleaños para **Kailey Hamilton**. Creo que este es el primero Kenyako (si es que se lo puede llamar como tal) que publicó. Es tonto y eh, ¿quizá no tenga mucho sentido? Pero va con cariño. ¡Muchas felicidades!

Esto es un AU.

* * *

 **Wildest dreams**

 **.**

 **.**

Le tomó tres horas para darse el valor y dejar el comentario. Casual. Nada comprometedor, un «me gustan tus cortinas» en lugar de «esa camisa hace que tus brazos se acentúen más». Miyako no podía darse el lujo de tirar cinco meses de acoso en Instagram por un comentario tan fuera de lugar.

Aunque era lo que en realidad quería decir.

Dejó el celular en la mesita y decidió ir a tomarse una ducha. Tenía miedo. A pesar de que fue un comentario de lo más inocente, Miyako tenía miedo de si le respondía, aunque claro que no iba a hacerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, él era un futbolista famoso y ella sólo la chica que lo seguía por todas sus existentes redes sociales.

.

.

.

Había respondido.

Ken Ichijouji, futbolista del FC Tokio, había respondido su más que estúpido mensaje de Instagram. Podía saltar de felicidad, pero estaba aterrada. ¿Qué le contestaría? ¿Quizá un gracias? O quizá ya la tenía en la mira y ese comentario era lo que necesitaba para poder dar con ella.

¿Se podía ir a la cárcel por visitar tanto un perfil de Instagram? Miyako lo dudaba, pero por las nuevas tecnologías, también había nuevas leyes que se escuchaban bastante descabelladas, así que no le sorprendería si un juez le daba la orden de pasar menos tiempo viendo las fotografías de Ken Ichijouji en su cuenta de Instagram.

Respiró fuerte por algunos segundos y luego, desbloqueó su celular para rápidamente darle click al mensaje. Su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte… se tuvo que reprender un par de veces por ser tan ansiosa. Leyó el mensaje de forma rápida.

Y, como lo pensó, no decía nada del otro mundo.

Era un simple «gracias, las tuyas también» que a Miyako le costó un poco de más entender. Claro que se estaba refiriendo a las cortinas de su casa que muy posiblemente vio en una de las tantas fotografías que había subido a su cuenta personal, entonces… ¿por qué razón tenía ganas de gritar emocionada?

¿Es que acaso su subconsciente había captado algo que ella todavía no?

Se recostó en la silla de su escritorio y pensó con detenimiento. No había modo de que Ken Ichijouji supiese de la verdadera intención de su mensaje, o el mensaje que ella originalmente quería poner, porque hasta donde sabía, Ken Ichijouji no tenía poderes mentales, ¿o los tenía? No, ella ya estuviera enterada de eso.

¿Podía ser que él, al igual que ella, primero pensó en un mensaje pero le dio tanta pena que mandó ese otro? ¡Eso tenía sentido! Y respondía a su deseo de gritar emocionada, porque eso podría decir que a Ken Ichijouji también le gustaba como su blusa marcaba sus brazos. Parpadeó dos veces.

A veces su hilo de ideas carecía de congruencia.

¿Acaso no analizaba cada palabra que llegaba a su mente? Ciertamente lo dudaba. Gruñó derrotada y se levantó a servirse agua. Era consciente de que su imaginación llegaba a volar demasiado alto, pero algunas veces incluso dudaba de su estabilidad mental, mira que pensar que a él también le gustaban sus brazos, ¡qué tontería! Con esa regla de tres, Ken Ichijouji tendría que haber revisado su Instagram y no había jodida oportunidad de que eso…

Miyako escupió su agua.

Dios santo, ¡Ken Ichijouji había revisado su Instagram!

Dejó el vaso como pudo en el lavadero y entró corriendo a su habitación para encender su laptop, esto necesitaba de una investigación más aguda. Entró a su cuenta de Instagram y vio su foto de perfil, ¡ni una sola cortina! Era sólo ella y Hikari sonriendo, ni siquiera estaban en su casa, si no en un parque cerca de la universidad.

¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? Seguro fue la emoción de que le había respondido, pero se sentía tan surreal, Ken Ichijouji se había interesado tanto en ella que incluso revisó su perfil y lo vio tanto que hasta le gustaron las cortinas de su apartamento.

Con razón tenía tantas ganas de emocionarse con algo tan banal como «gracias, las tuyas también». Quiso levantar ambos brazos en triunfo, pero entonces una feroz duda le atravesó rápidamente.

¿Y si había visto su perfil porque pensó que la del mensaje era Hikari y no ella?

Eso tenía más sentido aún teniendo en cuenta que, bueno, Hikari era mucho más linda que ella. Toda la emoción que había llegado a experimentar desapareció rápidamente con esa nueva revelación. Porque Ken Ichijouji no se había interesado en ella sino en Hikari, su mejor amiga.

Tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza.

.

.

.

—Eso no es posible.

Miyako vio a Hikari que tomó de su jugo tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo. Estaban en la universidad en hora libre y le había contado todo lo que había pasado con Ken Ichijouji, su comentario, y el hecho de que le haya respondido porque seguro pensaba que ella era la que lo había mandado.

Y esa fue su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que sí es posible, eres más bonita que yo y en la foto estamos las dos —respondió—. Seguro donde vio que yo era la dueña del perfil no se le ocurrió otro comentario que el de las cortinas.

—Miyako. —Hikari colocó su sándwich sobre el plato—. Para haber dado con una foto de tus cortinas tuvo que haber pasado demasiado tiempo en tu perfil y para cuando dio con ellas, seguro ya había caído en cuenta de que tú eras la verdadera dueña de la cuenta.

Eso era otro punto que tenía sentido, pero ella no quería hacerse ilusiones, aunque… ¿por qué se las estaba haciendo si sólo había respondido un puñetero comentario sobre sus cortinas? ¿Qué no les respondía lo mismo a todos? Ugh, en serio que algunas veces se exasperaba de ella misma.

—¿Por qué no intentas algo? —Escuchó decir a Hikari.

—¿Qué cosa? —a esas alturas, ya nada le quitaba el pesimismo.

—Cambia tu foto de perfil, hazle otro comentario y ve que es lo que sucede.

Miyako meditó por un momento y luego asintió. Eh, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

.

.

.

Por supuesto que no estaba perdiendo nada, si él le había vuelto a responder.

Quiso treparse por las paredes pero debía calmarse o asustaría a su familia. Ken Ichijouji había respondido a su nuevo comentario, y aunque había sido otro genérico «gracias», esta vez había agregado un «me alegro que también te gusten los animales». Y de acuerdo, no era nada del otro mundo, porque ella había comentado la reciente foto con su perro.

Pero había algo en ese « _también_ » que Miyako quiso saborear aunque sea un poco. Quería que significara algo. ¿Quizá el comienzo de una amistad? Eso sonaba genial.

Ella, Miyako Inoue, amiga del futbolista Ken Ichijouji.

Gritó. Su madre la reprendió, pero eso no importaba. El mundo se le estaba abriendo de forma maravillosa, aunque sea por genéricos comentarios de Instagram.

¿Qué no siempre dicen que se empieza de a pasitos?

Podía verlo todo tan claramente, una amistad vía mensajes para luego, empezar a frecuentarse para comer o tomar un café, luego él se daría cuenta la persona interesante que es ella gracias a las pláticas intelectuales que tendrían, se enamoraría de ella y tendrían tres hijos, a los que llevaría a sus juegos y se tomarían fotos juntos en la cancha antes de cada partido. Y entonces, el día de su retirada, Miyako estaría allí, abrazándolo y consolándolo mientras toda la afición lo despide entre lágrimas y aplausos.

Claro que, todo eso tendría que esperar un poco. Por el momento, sólo le quedaba seguir comentando sus fotografías y esperar sus respuestas.

* * *

Por algún motivo abusé del "Ken Ichijouji" pero... él es como una celebridad, cuando piensas en Brad Pitt no dices sólo "Brad" sino que el apellido viene incluído. Es lo mismo. Aunque la real pregunta aquí es, ¿pasará todo lo que la vivida imaginación de Miyako cree? Mmh.


End file.
